Shorts
by Fedski
Summary: A compliation of Short stories revolving mainly around Serena and Darien. Rated for any future written material.
1. Chapter 1

**Shorts**

Hey there! Just wanted to explain my concept.

The whole idea of 'Shorts' is that it's a place where I can post the little small stories that I write you know that don't or won't really go anywhere. Basically it's for random ideas so it won't be updated at a steady pace and will essentially be pot luck.

I'd just like to say now, feel free to ask for a sequel, but just because you do, won't mean that I'll write one… maybe if I get enough requests for one I might.

Also feel free to ask me to write out a story idea that you have. Either write it in your review or send me a personal message and I'll gladly do that.

I also really want to stress that this is sort of like a side project and I still have 8 other bigger stories in progress so please don't expect an update every week. This is really just a place for a scene or snippet which I either can't ft into a story or am just too impatient to find a way to do it.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Perfect Stranger

**Shorts**

**1. Perfect Stranger**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the arcade. It was unusual to say the least, seeing another blond head bopping about Ju'uban; even more so at the arcade. He looked different in appearance; his face was longer, his skin a pinkish colour rather than the usual yellowed tone; all the evidence pointed out to him that the young man was not a resident of Japan, but most likely a holidayer from Europe.

He cringed as he saw them laugh again. It figured that the young boy would single out the ONLY* blonde girl in Ju'uban; [like with that in common they'd be sure to get along] he'd spent his whole afternoon watching the pair as his meatball head caringly and meticulously showed the blond boy all the great sites of Ju'uban. He had watched with the painful knowledge that this young boy was definitely interested in HIS usako. His thoughts once again interrupted by the voice of his angel.

"So Philo, will you teach me some German?" Finally Serena had produced a name for the young lad who had occupied her whole weekend; Darien didn't know whether to be grateful or murderous.

_Philo… isn't that a Germanic derived word meaning 'to love'?_

He cringed at the likeliness and hoped that Serena was oblivious to this small fact.

"Of course!" He heard the lad reply. "What do you want to say?"

"All the basics! You know, 'hello', 'goodbye', 'have a nice day'."

Darien couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face for the next hour as he watched his meatball head stumble over her words but by the end of it she was speaking the new language rather well. He watched in annoyance as she hugged her 'Philo' in gratitude.

"Oh Philo, I'm going to miss you when you go home."

"Me too. Promise you'll still write to me when I'm in Germany?"

"Of course! Pen-pals forever!"

"Well I best be going now Sere-chan. I'll miss you awfully." He paused as he thought of what to say then knelt beside her and whispered something to her. Darien felt his heart constricting.

_Is it a confession of love?_

He desperately hoped not. He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud and doubtful. "Really?!" He slid his eyes over to see Serena looking at Philo critically as if he had just suggested the impossible. He quickly studied the young boys' face and saw that he was completely honestly telling the truth; Serena had seemed to come to the same conclusion also.

"Uh-huh. Try it out Serena; I think it will change things for you. Well I should get going." Once again Darien felt that tightening in his chest as Serena scooped the young blond into a hug.

_It's just a hug. It's just a hug._

"Goodbye Philo! Have fun in Germany! I'll visit if I'm ever there!"

"And you have fun here! Don't forget to write!" He replied. Serena nodded vehemently and gave a final wave as he left. Turning back to the arcade she finally paid attention to the rest of the occupants. She quietly sat up on a stool, right next to Darien. Darien could feel his pulse quicken. She was so close he could smell her strawberry shampoo. She must have notices his intoxicated state for she asked. "Are you ok Darien?"

"Just peachy." He managed to reply then decided to get some answers. "Who was your friend?" He asked taking a sip of the coffee he had ordered an hour prior. He hoped he didn't sound too interested.

"Philo? He's my pen-pal from Germany, he's pretty cool huh? His family came over here for a holiday and they let him come see me." Darien tightened his grip around his coffee cup. Who was Philo that he deserved HIS perfect angel to compliment him so. He pushed aside the jealous feeling and tried to at least look as if he were paying attention. "He taught me all sorts of words and a phrase he said will solve all my problems." She ended sounding once again slightly skeptical.

"It will? What is it?" He asked hoping that he could disprove it. There was a slight pause, and Darien wondered if he had overstepped the boundaries that their not-so-friendly-friendship had established.

"What would you say if I said to you 'Ich liebe dich'?" He blinked momentarily stunned. He couldn't believe the opportunity of his life. Smiling he turned to face the young blonde who seemed slightly embarrassed. He cupped her perfect face in his hands and brought his head down to hers, foreheads touching.

"I love you too Serena." He said as lowered his lips into the most amazing of kisses.

* * *

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: **

* Of course Mina isn't in the picture yet… sorry to all the Mina / Minako Fans.

I thought this idea was kinda cute. Couldn't sleep one night and wrote it at four in the morning. Tell me what you think. When deciding what culture to make him I thought maybe French, so I could call the fic 'The Language of Love' but the connection of France and romance has been so overused I couldn't bring myself to write it.

I decided on Germany because I don't think I've ever read a fan fic about it.

I just want to say right now, so I don't get asked later on. I will NOT be writing more of this story. The idea of 'SHORTS' is that it will be a compilation of small short stories that don't have really anything to do with each other. MAYBE a FEW lucky stories MAY get a sequel but I probably won't so please feel free to ask for a sequel [that way I'll know what's in demand] but PLEASE do not be offended if I choose not to write one.

Thank you!


	3. Breathtaking

**Shorts**

**2. Breathtaking**

**By Fedski**

She's dead. She's dead and I feel numb. How can this have happened? Why has it happened to _her_ of all people? She promised me that we would all come back safe and sound, so why is _she_ lying here on this dead piece of rock lifeless and limp.

Strangely enough I become philosophical in these moments. Finally I fully understand what it meant to _live_. In this moment there is only one thing that I am sure of. I would always love only her. Whatever identity she were to take on, I know that I would find her and love her, I already have. She is my everything. My soul would always call for her, my soul needs her.

And that's why I am hurt by my own lack on response. Inside I already feel dead. So I wait for it to come down upon me. And yet nothing happens. How can it be that she is dead and I am not! We were meant to be together always! Even through death! Our soul bond would not heed otherwise, it is a demand and I know it. I know that I must follow her into death and more over I _want_ to, so why hasn't my own tortured body followed hers yet? Why am I stuck here, prolonged with the knowledge that my other half is gone, moved on, away from me?

I take a shaky breath. It feels like my first since I saw her body struck down. My fingers run through her golden locks and caress her shapely face. I bend down my head and steal a kiss from her already chilling lips. I hurt when I feel nothing. I can't take it anymore. This pain growing within me is cutting off my every sense, the only connections I have now with her.

I am dying.

Whether physically or not, I feel myself decaying from the inside. There is just no way I can move on from here, I don't even want to think about it. Fate has stolen away my world and severed all ties I had with her. I am cast adrift, totally without any anchorage, like a ship lost at sea, like a fly away balloon. There is nothing to tie me down now.

I grunt as a particularly bad wave of pain engulfs me, I feel like I am on fire. My insides are alight with flame, my throat parched, my stomach exploding, my mouth completely dry as I sit and stare at her beautiful, beautiful face.

Even in death she looks breathtaking.

Breathtaking.

I wish someone would take my breath away. A god or a higher up being. Anyone would do. To take my breath away would mean to be with her again and I leap at the opportunity; I refuse to take in any air. Unfortunately it seems that someone wants me to live and I cannot ignore that primal need to fill my lungs with oxygen. I almost cry out in anger that I couldn't accomplish such a simple task. I know with all my heart that I want to be where she is, so why can't I just get it over with?

Why can't I die?

I hear someone calling my name. I ignore it. I don't want to see anyone else at the moment; my eyes are solely dedicated to the fallen angel in front of me. Nothing is more important that she. Again the voice calls, this time amplified by five more voices. A small part of my brain says to stop and listen to what they want to so urgently say but I still cannot tear my eyes away from the precious girl splayed in my arms. The voices call again, and I feel a hand on my shoulder, gently nudging me for attention. Something inside me tells me to turn to them, something that sounds like HER. I do as it says and see five teary eyed scouts and Fiore.

The most beautiful blossom is held out in front of my nose, its delicate scent wafting in the air. I inwardly grimace at the fact that I can smell this bloom but not my beloved but resolve to listen to whatever they have to say then continue in my mourning for my angel.

Few words are spoken. The scouts remain silent. Only Fiore speaks. He asks for forgiveness and offers the perfect bloom to me. Somehow I realise that this offering goes far deeper than a simple act of sharing a flower. This flower has meaning behind it. Graciously I accept the gift and instantly understand the depth of what he has done for me. I look up at his face in alarm and see him smile happily back at me saying to live my life happily before he fades into nothing.

A mix of sadness and elation swim through me. My first friend has gone, forever I suppose, and yet he has given me the greatest gift imaginable.

Holding firmly onto the precious bloom I bend my head down and kiss the lips of my lifeless princess spilling all of my love from my heart into hers not wasting one iota of my feelings. I nearly die of happiness when I feel her soft, soft lips returning the gesture and the sweet taste of her mouth under mine. Tears of joy spring into my eyes and although I hear the joyful shout of the scouts behind me I couldn't care less about it. The only thing that is worth my attention in this moment is the gorgeous golden haired goddess whose perfect, bright, crystal blue eyes are staring at mine. Whose long, thin, delicate arms are draped around my neck. Whose soft, pink lips are meshed with mine.

In this moment I can truly say I was ecstatic. Soon we break for air and the scouts see it as their moment to barge in. I don't like having to share her, not after a moment like this, however I catch her eyes as she is with the scouts and I understand the message she relays to me.

The scouts realise they have jumped in too early and move off to give us space. I stand where I am frozen, just taking in the fact that she is alive and standing not six feet away from me. She opens up her arms and I walk over to her slowly. Just as I reach her I grab her and spin her around, her golden streamers flying in the wind. I place her down right against me. I need this. I need to feel her, all of her. She senses my need and replies with her own.

I feel her hands clasp around my neck and I am powerless when she raises herself up to kiss me. It starts of slow and gentle but soon turns into a desperate need of each other. We need this now. After death has almost claimed us, we need to feel each other.

Soon the kiss slows and I realise it is a time for words. She seems to as well. She raises her head and looks me directly in the eye. I feel I could forever gaze into her luminous sapphire depths.

"Darien." She whispers. "I love you."

Although I've heard it many times before each time sounds like the first, it always sounds like a revelation and I love her for it. I give her a quick but passionate kiss and cradle her to my chest. I don't want this to ever end.

"And I love you, Serena."

We stay that way a while. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's note:**

Well that's the way I see their relationship. There is no Darien without Serena, no Serena without Darien. I think it's what sets them apart as a couple. I mean the fact that they are so intertwined that death of one means death of both is a beautiful thing. Sorry if that's too weird for you or something, but it's the way I see it.

I hope you liked it and ask that you review to let me know what could be done better or what I could fix etc. Thank you for anyone who reads and leaves a message, it means a lot.

I would also like to take this time to apologise for anyone who has been waiting for my older story 'A First Meeting' I've drawn a blank with it and it might take a while before I get around to finishing that story as I have several others that are in progress and moving. So once again sorry about that. However I hope to still have your support and thank you all so much!


	4. Preserving Beauty

**Shorts**

**3. Preserving Beauty**

**By Fedski**

**

* * *

**

Serena stared up at the bright full moon hovering above the lake. It was her favourite thing to do, one of the only things that calmed her down, made her slow her pace and rest. She felt a presence beside her and turned to find none other than Darien Chiba by her side. She gave him a confused look as if asking him why he was here.

"Hey meatball head." He said looking down at her. He was a bit ruffled when she only smiled in response and returned her gaze to the floating celestial being.

_Why isn't she responding?_

Pondering this he started to observe the small blonde. It was amazing how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Many times he had stumbled through their daily arguments loosing track as he thought of how gorgeous she looked and tonight she was dazzling. The moonlight did its job well, making her seem all the more heavenly than he had already thought she was. Her soft alabaster skin seemed to glow in its light; her hair seemed to shine silver while the wind slowly blew making it dance fleetingly. Her eyes shimmered in its glow, sparkling like bright sapphires.

_Nothing or no one could ever look more beautiful than that._ Darien decided.

Finally realizing how awkward his silence must be he forced himself to speak. "So Meatball Head what'cha doing?" He teased, hoping to get a rise out of her. She simply gave him a brief glance and smile and replied.

"Moon watching." Darien had to smile. It definitely sounded like a Serena thing to do.

"Why Meatball Head I didn't know you were interested in the moon. Since when have you had this fascination?"

She took her gaze off the floating orb and Darien almost melted when she turned her huge blue eyes onto him. "Oh, since I was a kid, but I guess you could say the interest has peaked again since a few months ago."

Darien smiled, "Would this have anything to do with a super cool new heroine who may be pertaining to the moon by any chance?" He asked grinning cheekily. He nearly burst with happiness when a grin broke out on her face too.

"I guess you could say that." She paused, looking up again at the moon as if trying to discern something. "Hey Darien…" She asked and he had to control himself not to beg her to say his name again. It was pure bliss.

"Yeah Serena?" He managed to choke out hoping he didn't sound too rushed. He glanced at her and saw the pensive expression she wore.

"Do you think Sailor Moon is from the moon?" She turned to look at him, "Do you think she used to live on it?" She caught his face go from interested to rational within a second.

"No, it's impossible." He stated, clearly brooking no further questions of the thought. She looked at him and arched an eyebrow, stealing his own signature move clearly asking him to elaborate on his theory. "Serena," He began. "Firstly there is no water on the moon which is the first and foremost requirement for the life. Secondly there is no oxygen on the moon so how could she survive there? Moreover the temperature on the moon is not suitable for the life to exist." He looked down at her to see her not at all perturbed by his explanation however clearly understanding him. "The angle at which the moon is tilted; its speed of revolution around the sun; speed of its rotation around its own axis; and distance from the sun all prevent it from being an inhabitable area. Serena, the moon is a desolate piece of rock. Nothing could ever survive on it."

"I think that she could have lived there. I mean why else would she be Sailor MOON? Besides look at it. It certainly looks like a place that's weird enough for her to be from, it certainly looks beautiful."

"It's just a floating mass of rock." He stated.

"And so is the earth, but don't you see its beauty?" The question floored him. In all actuality he had never really considered the beauty around him. The earth was just the place he lived this shell of a life that he had. He had always been too absorbed in his own pain to really care about the planet that provided him with a home, with the ability to breathe and live.

Serena studied his face and saw the look of guilt, she automatically knew that he never had thought about the earth that way before and realized that he probably had very few good memories in it.

"I sometimes feel like _I _could have been from the moon." She said wistfully. "I've had dreams…" She trailed off and Darien looked at her only to see her eyes closed in bliss as she remembered her dream.

"Dreams huh? I've had my share of those too." He smiled as she opened her eyes and for a moment, a fleeting second, Darien swore she looked just like his dream princess did. The same soft eyes looking at him gently, the same rosy cheeks the same pink lips pulled into a small smile reserved only for him. She was gorgeous. He could no longer deny how absolutely breathtaking Serena looked, everything about her seemed to hold light and shine. Taken completely aback by his discovery he simply stared at her. It couldn't be possible. That Serena Tsukino would be the amazingly beautiful girl of his dreams. Life wasn't that perfect. But then again she was so mysterious right now, what did he _really_ know about her? He set to work thinking over every encounter he had with her to find something, anything that could serve as a clue as to why she was so perfect right now.

Watching Darien lost in his own thoughts Serena studied the ebony haired youth before her. She could tell from his face that he was having an inner debate, about what she wasn't sure though. However the one thing that did stand out was the fact that he seemed to be trying to find all the answers. Feeling like it was time to interrupt him before he caused himself a migraine Serena sighed. "You know Darien." She started, immediately his eyes snapped to her. She smiled at him and turned her head to the floating orb above them. "Sometimes, the beauty of an object is the mysteries you don't know."

He took in her calm and regal appearance and decided upon one fact, moonlight made Odango a princess. He grinned crookedly and brushed his cheek against hers exhilarated by the soft gasp that escaped her lips. "You know, Odango? I think you're right." He whispered as his lips met hers in a soft kiss of peaceful bliss.

* * *

**A BIG thank you to SelenityHyperion and Unknown For Some Reason your reveiws are muchly appreciated! Here is another chapter for the both of you! 3**


	5. This Was Home

**Shorts**

**4. This was home**

**By Fedski**

**

* * *

**

"Darien? Where do you call home?"

He missed a gait but continued walking alongside her. The sentence lingered in the air. She could till see his gorgeous face all mixed up in fear, pain, happiness, love and shame. She knew the question she asked had irked him. She had not meant it, but when she saw his shoulders hunch and his eyebrows constrict for a second she knew she had seen the old cold stare slowly mask his eyes. She had heard the sharp intake of break and had known that the question had taken him off guard. She had felt his defenses spring up suddenly around his heart. The mask, the skipped step the hunched shoulders, the breathing had all dissipated within seconds, but the tall stone wall around his heart stayed frozen in place, and she died a little knowing that there was some part in his life she apparently wasn't privy to. She felt him shuffle slightly and took it as a sign of awkwardness. She pondered guilting him into confessing his unusual behaviour but decided against it. She was never good at forcing others into divulging secrets however desperate she was to know them. Immediately she turned to him, halting their walk.

"Darien look. You don't have to say anythin-" She was cut off as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Her arms returned the gesture clasping together around his waist. He pulled her deeper into his embrace and she rested her head near his shoulder inhaling the spicy smell of roses. She felt his arms encircle her more fully as if afraid she would disappear at any moment and she sighed in pleasure as he started running his fingers through her long golden hair.

"Serena." He murmured as he kissed her forehead. She responded to the name tilting her head up slightly to catch his eye. On contact she gasped. His majestic blue eyes were glassy, painted with what could soon be tears. She was shocked. Never before had she seen him so open, so expressive, so…vulnerable.

He had always been a rock. The one sturdy thing on the whole entire planet, he never allowed for anger, he never lost his cool and so, it was alarming to see him, the most collected person in the universe dissolve into tears. Her natural instinct to spare him pain kicked in and she began to apologise profusely.

"I'm so sorry Darien. I should have never-" Again she was interrupted but this time by a quick but passionate kiss. As they broke apart Serena remained still with her eyes closed.

That kiss. There had been so many emotions swimming around in it. It was the most delicious cocktail she had ever tasted. There was some worry, and some sadness and a touch of happiness added spice but the best part was the overpowerment and infusion of love. His love for her. She smiled and opened her eyes to see his adorning face beaming at her again. He smiled as she blushed shyly licking her lips.

"Wanna try that again?" He asked cheekily and she swatted him playfully on the arm. He lifted his hand in surrender then dove back in and scooped her up swinging her around like a helicopter, reveling in the gorgeous sight she made. Golden locks flew about them creating a barrier of sunshine between them and the moonlight. Her melodic laughter rang out through the night and his accompanying deep chuckle joined her. As he set her down he collapsed to the ground, unintentionally bringing down his treasure. She gasped and he caught her pulling her onto his chest.

They lay there savoring the moment. Pulling her to him he called her name.

"Serena?" Her face turned up to him in reply. Looking deep in her eyes he knew her answer. "About before…my home?" She tensed hearing the seriousness and will for her to understand in his words. She took a breath and waited. "It's with you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Hey, sorry it's been a while even though I'm on holidays. I've been going through all my HSC stuff (That's like Senior Year crap for you Americans) and found this story.**

**I had to write it for english, our teacher wanted to see our writing skills for a part in the examination where we get to write creatively. Yadda yadda yadda, boring crap etc.**

**So i found this and decided to post it up. :)**

**A big thanks to LillianMarie2 and AREBELLA VIOLETTA for your reviews on the previous chapter! Thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
